My Love,My Enemy
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: Cinta itu menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya jika yang kualami jadi begini? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengorbankan perasaan? / "Padahal ... aku baru saja mulai menyukaimu. Tapi,kenapa kau malah pergi?" ujar Sasuke / "Sekarang kau jadi musuhku" jawab Sakura / RnR PLEASE?


"Sasuke ...!" aku mengejarmu sambil terus berteriak memanggil namamu sekeras mungkin. Namun,kau tak menghiraukanku. Padahal,sudah sejauh ini aku mengejarmu. Tapi,kau terus berlari ke depan, entah kemana. Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menengok kebelakang. Sekedar untuk mengetahui keadaanku yang hampir sekarat. Aku sudah lelah terus-terusan begini,Sasuke. Tapi,kenapa kau tak pernah memahamiku? Semoga,takdir akan berbalik ... Semoga,kau akan berbalik mengejarku ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Love, My Enemy **** Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,Typo,absurd #maybe?,gaje,rada lebay (?),**

**Happy Reading ... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughh ...~" aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi yang persis seperti apa yang kualami di dunia nyata.

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat paginya dunia. Suara burung berkicau merdu,dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku. Pagi yang sangat cerah.

Masa remaja yang sedang kualami,memang menyenangkan. Juga,di masa remaja ini,aku sudah mulai mengenal cinta. Tapi,cinta itu menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya jika yang kualami jadi begini? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengorbankan perasaan?

...

...

...

Aku mengayuh sepedaku untuk menuju sekolahku tercinta, SMP Konohagakure. Melintasi rumput hijau yang dipenuhi embun,melawati taman bunga milik nenek Tsunade,dan menikmati segarnya udara di pagi hari. Dan akhirnya,20 menit kemudian,aku sampai di sekolah.

Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju ruang kelasku,kelas 8B. Dikelas inilah,aku bertemu seorang lelaki yang aku sukai. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sangat keren! Dia juga juara kelas. Namun,dia sangat galak ... Itu wajar karena dia adalah ketua kelas 8B. Dan dia juga menyebalkan! Aku padahal sudah mengejarnya jauh sekali. Tapi,tak sekalipun ia pernah peduli padaku. Sedih sekali perjuangan cintaku ini.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan!_" seorang perempuan menyapaku ketika aku tiba dikelas. Dia adalah Hinata. Dia memang manis dan cantik. Tapi,akulah yang lebih _kawaii. Hehe ... _Dia juga baik dan ramah. Hanya saja,yang aku tidak suka darinya ... dia disukai Sasuke. Uh! Aku begitu tidak niat untuk membalas salamnya jika teringat ini!

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_..."

_'BRRAAAKKK!' _Tiba_-_ tiba seeorang mendobrak pintu kelas dengan keras yang menyebabkanku akhirnya terjatuh. Aku tak sabar ingin menghajar orang yang mendobrak pintu itu habis-habisan! Sial! Menyebalkan!

"Aduh ... " Keluhku.

"Sasuke-_kun. _Kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu ... dan ... " belum selesai Hinata bicara,langsung dipotong oleh si pendobrak itu. Dan tak kusangka,si pendobrak pintu sial itu adalah Sasuke! Ughh~! Kalau tau kejadiannya akan seperti ini,aku mau pindah sekolah aja ah ... Aku sudah mulai muak dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini,karena aku begitu menyukainya.

"Berisik! Kau pikir kau tau apa tentangku? " Bentak Sasuke. "Dan kau! Si perempuan cengeng. Kenapa berdiri seenaknya di belakang pintu?!" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatapku dan membentak keras.

Akupun berdiri dan kembali membalas bentakannya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Hanya seorang ketua kelas _baka_ yang hanya bisa membentak 'kan? Dasar tidak tau diri! Ngaca dulu dong!"

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu,semuanya diam. Juga teman-teman yang ada di kelas. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku bicara dihadapan semua murid 8B. Aku jadi malu karena itu.

...

...

...

5 menit kemudian,lonceng berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran dimulai. Semuanya duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing,tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Waktu pelajaran di mulai,aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Aku terus teringat kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya,ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dan kenapa dia juga membentak Hinata? Padahal dia menyukainya? Aneh!

"Sakura ...! Apa jawaban soal yang nomor 5?" Iruka _sensei _membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Spontan aku kaget. Karena,dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Aku tidak tau guru ..." Jawabku pelan.

"HUH ...!" Seluruh murid menyorakiku. Tapi,ada satu orang yang tidak melakukannya. Sasuke.

Aku hanya dapat menunduk malu.

...

...

...

3 jam pelajaran berlalu. Dan jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu terjadi juga. Aku langsung pergi ke kantin tante Yuki untuk membeli jus dan melepas lelah setelah sebelumnya mengikuti pelajaran.

"Kau kenapa tadi?" Tanya Ten-ten ketika kami menunggu pesanan datang. Aku hanya terdiam dan bingung. Memangnya ada apa denganku tadi?

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tadi terlihat berbeda saat melawan ketua kelas Sakura. Biasanya 'kan kau malu dan lembut jika berhadapan dengannya ..." ujar Ino.

Apa? Memangnya,aku begitu yah?Sepertinya,rasa cintaku pada Sasuke sudah musnah,sehingga aku jadi berani padanya.

" ... " aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

...

...

...

Ketika kembali ke kelas,aku langsung membuka tas ku untuk mempersiapkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan,hal yang mengejutkan terjadi lagi. Ada sebuah surat kecil di dalam tas ku. Aku langsung membuka dan membacanya.

**_Sakura ..._**

**_Ku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah sepulang sekolah ... jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu ..._**

**_# Sasuke_**

Huh ... mau apa lagi dia! Tak biasanya dia mengajakku bertemu.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah,aku langsung ke gerbang sekolah. Gyaa ... Sasuke memang tidak tau diri! Dia bilang 'jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu' eh,malah aku yang harus menunggunya.

5 menit kemudian : Belum datang ... Aku makan es krim dulu.

15 menit kemudian : Belum datang ... Aku makan Siomay dulu.

30 menit kemudian : Belum datang juga ... Aku makan ramen (?)

Di saat ramennya sudah habis ku makan,si pantat ayam baru datang.

"Wei ... kenapa kau lama banget? "

"Woles aja mba bro ... " Jawabnya santai.

"Sejak kapan kau panggil aku mba Bro? I`m awet muda tau!" ujarku.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dan aku juga belum mengetahui apa maksud Sasuke mengajakku kesini.

"Sakura ... sejak kapan kau berubah?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku bingung. Kenapa semua orang bilang kalau aku berubah? Aku bosen dibilangin kayak gitu.

"Entah ... mungkin sejak aku mulai benci sama kamu!" jawabku akhirnya.

...

...

...

"Hm ... aneh. Padahal,baru saja aku mulai menyukaimu ..."

Eh? Jadi,Sasuke? Ah ... aku bingung!

"Trus,apa maumu?"

"Ya ... kamu udah tau 'kan?" jawabnya santai seolah dia itu sudah jadi orang terkenal,yang selalu ingin dilayani.

"No ... No ... No ... !" jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. Ah ... aku baru liat wajah Sasuke yang begini,dia sekarang tunduk di hadapanku. Hehehe ...

"Aku udah terlanjur benci. Lagian,kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Karena sifatmu baru berubah sekarang ..."

Oh ... Jadi ini maksudnya. Tipe cewek idamannya Sasuke itu ... gak manja,suka ngebentak orang, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran,dan ... aneh. Aku aneh memang. Tapi,bukankah lebih aneh yang suka sama orang aneh?

"Hm ... tapi,ada satu syarat. Kau harus merasakan penderitaanku dulu selama satu minggu!" jawabku sambil memasang tatapan evil.

"Tidak adil ..."

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Cinta itu mahal. Harus ada pengorbanan. Dan kau,seperti anak keci yang suka mengeluh!" Bentakku.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

...

...

...

Akhirnya,aku punya masa remaja yang aneh ... dan,ini juga cinta yang sungguh aneh.

Aku jadi bangga dengan sifatku yang suka membentak ini. aku sepertinya berbakat jadi pengurus OSIS + Dewan Penggalang yang suka memarahi adik kelas.

Ini cerita gajeku ... mana cerita gajemu?

.

.

.

#OWARI #

.

.

.

Bener 'kan ... aku nggak berbakat bikin fic genre romance... aku emang pas nya nulis di genre humor .. :3 #ngeles

Sakura disini cerewet-wet-wet-wet banget! Kayak aku! Jujur Sakura yang diceritain disini itu sifatnya aku semua ... TwT #dor

Kalau Sasuke itu aku ngarang sendiri. Disini OOC banget!

Akhirnya gaje juga fic ku. Berarti,ini fic sukses! (eh?)

Sudah dulu ya ...

RnR PLEASE? ^^


End file.
